


Первый

by LRaien



Category: Foundation - Isaac Asimov
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene, Points of View
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:41:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23665570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRaien/pseuds/LRaien
Summary: Прим Пэлвер не мыслит себя без должности Первого Оратора.
Relationships: Preem Palver - Relationship





	Первый

Первый Оратор — это тот, кто говорит первым.  
Прим Пэлвер воспринимает свою должность так, как следует: как простое проявление уважения и признание его заслуг.  
Он уже не мыслит себя без этой должности, хотя прекрасно понимает, что нельзя быть Первым Оратором вечно. Он также знает, что в Галактике полно людей, лишенных права голоса вовсе, и это вызывает у Пэлвера лишь разочарование сродни тому, что испытывает почтенный джентльмен, прознавший о существовании грубых выражений и хамского поведения.  
Прим Пэлвер охотно отправляется в путешествие к Основанию и так же охотно бы отправился куда угодно, ведь он — почетный Первый Оратор, и неважно, что там, вне тайного Второго Основания, об этом никто и не подозревает. Но потерять своё место здесь, потерять своё право Первого…  
Я свыкнусь с этим, говорит себе он и улыбается жене.  
Я свыкнусь с этим, думает он, изучая в стотысячный раз проекции Главного Радианта.  
Я принял это, с изумлением осознает Пэлвер, случайно заметив своё отражение во время собрания. Он уже высказался и теперь слушает, отметив про себя, что каждый в этом зале моложе его самое меньшее лет на двадцать. Это не было плохо, скорее приятно — молодые и талантливые, подумал Первый Оратор. И тут он увидел своё отражение на гладкой плоскости стола.  
Как же он стар! Конечно, выглядит он ещё молодо — для своих-то лет. Но в сравнении с остальными…  
В эту секунду Первый Оратор смирился с тем, что когда-нибудь, и, возможно, очень скоро, он перестанет быть Первым. Эта мысль принесла не обычное разочарование, а скорее удовлетворение.  
Зато, подумал он, с гордостью поглядывая на окружающих, я всегда буду Примом Пэлвером, и всё, что я сделал, продолжат они.  
Кем бы ни был Первый Оратор, главным всё равно будет великий План, созданный Гэри Сэлдоном.  
Мёртвый обладал большей властью, чем любой из живых, потому что он заботился не о своём звании.  
Он заботился о благе всей Галактики.


End file.
